battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum
Quantum is a heavyweight robot built by Team Robo Challenge, which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. Quantum is a sleek four-wheel drive, wedge-shaped robot powered by a 14s Lithium Polymer battery, armed with a crushing beak weapon and 14 tonnes of force (35,000 lbs of force, twice the force of a T-Rex.) The beak used an innovative hydraulic system, which allowed the robot's jaws to close immediately and clamp down on other robots, before changing pressures upon making contact with them to function as a conventional crusher. As well as its weapon, it's extremely precise and heavy, that just adding a few coins would push it over 250 lbs. The team that built Quantum also competed with heavyweight Spectre for the first season of the Chinese robot combat King of Bots and became the reigning champion after beating the Chinese rep Chiyung Jinlun. They also competed in the 1.5 season of King of Bots called This is Fighting Robots where Spectre won two battles but lost two to Formula and Two BBQ respectively with the latter being in an eight robot rumble. Spectre also attended the 2019 Opening Battle for the upcoming second season of King of Bots but it lost its first battle to Two BBQ. The team also built the House Robots for the Robot Wars reboot. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Up first for Quantum was veteran Al Kindle and Blacksmith. The match started off well for Quantum as the soon got a grip on Al's machine and bit into Blacksmith's top armor. However, Blacksmith had extra top armor made of AR 500 steel, which made it difficult for Quantum to release due to the damage Quantum had caused to the armor. The match was paused and both robots were separated (the separation was cut from the TV airing.) When the fight resumed, Quantum bit down again and spun its tires, trying to let go, causing its tires to etch blue circles on the arena floor. Sometime later, Quantum got another bite on Blacksmith and paraded it around the arena. Much like the first time, Quantum couldn't let go, so the fight was stopped and the judges were called in to make a decision. Despite not being able to release Blacksmith, the judges awarded Quantum a unanimous 3-0 decision. Next for Quantum was a match against another veteran, Donald Hutson and Lock-Jaw. When the match got underway, Quantum looked for an opening but found that Lock-Jaw was making that difficult and was thrown into the air. Quantum took another attempt at Lock-Jaw and was unable to get much of an opening as they were thrown into the air again. Quantum then got close to biting Lock-Jaw's weapon but Lock-Jaw slipped away and delivered another hit that caused Quantum to start smoking and stop moving. Quantum was thrown onto its back by its opponent and was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO. Quantum's next opponent was against yet another veteran, Death Roll from Australia. Quantum went with its trademark two teeth on its crushing jaw and extra armor to protect itself from Death Roll, but things were not going well for them as they started to take hits. However. Quantum managed to bite down just to the right of Death Roll's weapon and break off a weapon belt. Unfortunately, Death Roll had a spare weapon belt so this didn't phase them at all. Quantum then found it getting hit and tossed twice by Death Roll's weapon; once towards the wall, then towards the screws. Quantum had little offense due to a bent up front wedge from one of the two hits, then found it in more trouble as its teeth were bending inwards to each other. Quantum had suffered further, losing its right drive chain and armor, having its left armor dented, its right rear wheel and left drive chain. Quantum was now unable to move and was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO. Up next for Quantum was against Hal Rucker and DUCK! In response, Quantum went with a new wedge configuration that would in theory do better in matches, as well as its two teeth. When the match started, both bots came out slowly to feel each other up and position themselves to get the advantage. DUCK! got the early advantage, getting its beak under Quantum, but the British crusher backed off before DUCK! could flip them. Quantum took advantage of this and drove DUCK into the wall, but missed with its crusher. Quantum finally got DUCK! into its teeth when it came off the wall, then drove DUCK! into another wall and bit down. While holding DUCK!, Quantum was getting attacked by DUCK's lifting arm from above, but this didn't phase Quantum at all. In response, Quantum was able to lift DUCK! completely off the ground, but was getting off balanced by DUCK's lifter, before shoving them into the screws. DUCK! finally got free after it was driven away, but Quantum was back on the hunt, this time grabbing DUCK's plow and forcing it to not work while trying to bite through the top again. Both robots jostled for position again, with DUCK! flipping itself onto Quantum's head before Quantum bit down in such a way that DUCK's plow was under Quantum, lifting both robots wheels off the ground. This remained for a bit as some smoke leaked out of DUCK! before they both got back down and Quantum bit down into one of the pivots for DUCK's lifting arm. Quantum shoved DUCK! into a corner once more as it bit down as DUCK! once again lifted both of them to get their wheels off the ground. DUCK! continued flipping, but Quantum bit down again, pushing DUCK! into another set of screws. Quantum held DUCK! there for a bit as some fire leaked out of one of the bite marks, before Quantum dragged DUCK! out and tried going for another set of screws. DUCK's fire got a bit worse as it was getting slammed into the screws once more by Quantum and eventually behind them. The screws reversed after a bit and DUCK! got free, only to have Quantum bite behind the plow once more and prevent DUCK! from leaving and bit down into the body to leave another set of bite marks. The fight ended soon after and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Quantum. Quantum was closing in on the Top 16, but was placed against Valkyrie and opted for a single toothed crushing beak to go with a stronger front wedge. As the match got underway, Quantum was mostly having sparks shaved off before Valkyrie got flipped due to the gyroscopic forces of their weapon. Quantum then lost the tooth on its crushing beak and proceeded to grab Valkyrie and parade it around the box. Valkyrie soon lost the use of its weapon and Quantum promptly placed them in the gap behind the screws where Valkyrie could neither escape on their own nor get help from the screws. Valkyrie was counted out, giving Quantum the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. Quantum's first opponent in the Top 16 was Ray Billings and former champion Tombstone. As a result, Quantum opted for its anti-horizontal spinner wedge but when the match began, Quantum was thrown onto its back in the first hit. Quantum self-righted but landed on top of Tombstone's weapon support and took damage to its underbelly and tire. Quantum was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO in 35 seconds to advance to the quarterfinals. At the end of the season, Quantum was awarded the award for Best Design, which was voted upon by the other teams. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bots crusher is scarier than Dracula. Its name is half the title of a show with Scott Bakula. I know these rhymes were a bit of a leap, but you know you want them. It's QUANTUM!" "It looks like a beauty, but bites like a beast. It's come to be our guest, be our guest, put this robot to the test. It's QUANTUM!" "It's so pretty, it doesn't need makeup, but that bite's so hard, it'll really make you wake up. I'm crushing on QUANTUM!" "This bot's named for a James Bond movie and like a Bond girl, it's a beauty. Dr. No it's not a mirage, it's an espionage and I spy with my little eye that someone's going to Live or Let Die. The name's Tum, QUANTUM!" Trivia * In the whole of robot history involving heavyweights, Quantum is the first robot to start with a Q. The first robot in Battlebots history to start with a Q was superheavyweight Queen Bee, that forfeited. See Also *Spectre (King of Bots) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Best Design" Winners